


Upon Thy Soul, I Lay Claim

by Ankha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankha/pseuds/Ankha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all wrong. Their Destinies cut short. No hope of changing that. Or...was there? Journey with Arthur and Merlin as they are given a second chance at their Destinies and perhaps this time they can get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Thy Soul, I Lay Claim

Ch. 1-I Refuse

No.

I refuse.

He is not theirs to take.

We have been through too much together. Too many lies. Too many deaths. 

Too much pain.

I refuse to allow it to end like this.

Tears still flowed in rivers down my cheeks as I bent to place a kiss upon his brow before pressing my own against his cold one. 

Kilgharrah said that Arthur will rise again, that I must wait and be patient.

I’m done waiting. 

I was done the moment his heart ceased to beat. 

Arthur will live again.

And this time...I will get it right.

***

Yes.  


I knew.

From the moment the blade slid into me, I knew there would be no escaping this. No miracle, last minute saves that Merlin somehow pulled from his seemingly endless bag of tricks that he tried to convince everyone (not very convincingly) was not magical.

What?

I’m not that oblivious.

I’ve long suspected something was different about Merlin. It was never anything I could readily put my finger on. He is, without a doubt the worst (best) manservant I have ever had. He is clumsy, disobedient, disrespectful…loyal, thoughtful, kind, and…

He is just…Merlin. 

I’m glad I can spend these last moments with him, even as he does everything in his power to prevent the inevitable. Even with the end fast approaching I feel…safe. Safe with Merlin. 

Even still his desperation worries me as it will no doubt lead him to do something irrevocably foolish. 

I’m glad he finally told me though. 

It makes me achingly wish that what I know now (every ache, lie, pain and sorrow) was what I knew then, the moment he’d stepped foot in Camelot. That I could take every instance that I hurt him away. And I have. Hurt him I mean. Sometimes it was intentional, but more often than not it wasn’t. I want to make it up to him, show him what he truly meant to me. 

Means to me. 

His tears are warm as they drip from his cheek to mine and I can hear him chanting my name, pleading with me not to leave him.

And in that moment I no longer accept this. 

This is not the end. This is not how it was supposed to go. I will not leave him, not this time. Even as the final darkness creeps closer, I gather myself to face it with, as Merlin would say, my usual prattish stubbornness.

Because no.

I refuse to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this first chapter was split into two. Decided to combine it when I posted it here. Let me know what you think!


End file.
